Packages having a structure in which a first portion of a substrate equipped with a semiconductor chip is bent and bonded to a second portion of the substrate provided with external terminals, or in which a first substrate equipped with a semiconductor chip is bonded to a second substrate provided with the external terminals have been developed. Since these packages enable the area of the substrate to be increased while reducing the planar size, the degree of freedom relating to the design of the interconnect pattern increases. Therefore, a stacked structure in which a number of semiconductor chips are superposed one on top of the other can be easily formed.
However, it is difficult to bend and superpose a substrate accurately at a desired position. It is also difficult to bond a plurality of substrates at a precise position. The package shapes may differ from each other since part of a substrate projects from a portion having external terminals when bending and superposing a substrate. In such a case, relative positions of package outline and external terminals may differ from each other, so that the positioning of external terminals with reference to the package outline.